


Addicted to you

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Almost Caught, F/F, Fingering, Futa Ruby, Lesbian Kissing, Mutural mastrubation, Naked in public, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: If this does well, a white rose AU where Weiss and Ruby are simply obsessed with fucking each other
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Addicted to you

“....Weiss...gods yes Weiss…you look so beautiful…”

Kneeling down behind a dumpster where she had just finished unloading her latest haul of litter scattered among Mantle’s streets wasn’t exactly the best place to satisfy her needs. In fact, most would agree it was a great way for her to wind up with a criminal record and to lose her freshly certified huntress license. That threat hadn’t left Ruby’s head, and yet she couldn’t help but continue to keep her eyes shut tight while she fondled her breast with the hand that wasn’t too busy desperately trying to milk her cock for cum. The scene of her passionate exchange with her lover/partner playing vividly in her imagination as Ruby imagined Weiss’s jerking her off with a flesh ligh while she was fingering her. 

Instead of a grungy back alley located next to a small dust store where she had been cleaning in front of, Ruby was back in the training room with Weiss. The two are facing each other while they try to get each other off before Harriet returns so that they could resume training. Ruby is panting heavily and struggling to not moan so loudly despite this being her third time coming into the silicon toy Weiss had constricting Ruby’s dick. 

“Fuck Ruby...go...go faster. Harriet will be back soon…” Weiss whimpered out, her breathing also becoming more ragged as she struggled to hold off her orgasm so that the two could cum together. Ruby could recall every detail of that scene as she relieved it in her head. She could recall the thick scent of Weiss’s scent filling her nose as the ex-heiresses pressed her body up against her own as they inched closer and closer to their impending climaxes. Ruby could recall the anxiety she felt at the premise of Harriet stumbling across them while they were still in a scandalous manner. The leftover taste of Weiss’s strawberry milkshake that still lingered on Weiss’s tongue as they shared a passionate kiss right before their shared explosive climax. The sound of a plastic bag colliding with an assortment of trash as it was tossed into a dumpster….oh no* that was happening in real time right behind her. 

A realization which snapped Ruby back to reality as she let out a startled yelp and furiously shot up from the floor while pulling her shorts up over her still throbbing erection and futilely covering the noticeable bulge with her pleated skirt. A reaction to the sound behind her which in turn caused Weiss to let out a startled scream and jump back from the dumpster where her girlfriend had been hiding behind.

“Are you insane Ruby!!? You could have given me a heart attack!!” Weiss exclaimed, a bright red blush on her furious face that matched the woman who was the current source of Weiss’s ire. “Where have you been anyways? It’s been 10 minutes since I last saw you take your trash to the dum…” She may have been working hard to conceal her erection, but it was the act of her hiding behind the dumpster coupled with her prolonged disappearance that tipped Weiss off to the source of Ruby’s flustered expression.

Weiss was well aware of what Ruby had been up to, and yet she still felt the need to walk around the dumpster to find the obvious twitching bulge Ruby had in her shorts under her skirt. 

“Oh…” Weiss said, her gaze fixated solely on her girlfriend’s bulge for a good few minutes before she finally snapped out of her haze and whipped her face away from the flustered woman in front of her. “Y-You should know better than to engage in such a perverse manner like this Ruby Rose. I mean for Brother’s sake your 21 now, have some self control dolt.” Weiss said, still refusing to look at her blushing girlfriend. “I mean you could have at least waited until we found a closet to hide in, what if you had been caught!? Can you imagine having to explain to Ironwood the reason for your incarceration!?

“I’m sorry…” Ruby finally said after a few seconds of dead air between the two, “I know it was risky and I was really planning on waiting but I…” Ruby's brief pause in her sentence as she directed her face towards the ground while she scratched behind her neck was due to her reluctance in bringing up the memory which had urged her period of public indecency. After a few seconds however, she decided it was best to fully explain herself and risk the added rise of her libido. “I was thinking about...about what we did in the training room yesterday. You know...right after Harriet left and we-”

“I’m well aware of what happened!” Weiss quickly interjected as she now fully faced away from her girlfriend, hoping to hide the increased blush on her face as the memory of their mutual masturbation session filled her mind. A few more seconds of awkward silence filled the air between the two pinning women before Weiss finally broke it. “We...we should really be getting back to work now. The faster we finish up our street the faster we can find an appropriate setting to...address that.” Weiss still refused to turn to face her girlfriend, she did however point at the very noticeable bulge begging for attention under Ruby’s skirt. 

“Uh...yeah that...that sounds fair heh heh.” The reluctance in Ruby’s voice was clear to the two women, but both Ruby and Weiss both knew they had a job to do and that indulging in their addictions was simply going to have to wait for a more appropriate time. This was an obvious fact that they both agreed on...they both agreed that work needed to be put first and there would be plenty of time to fuck each other later…Ruby knew this which was why she was certain that she would be able to pry her eyes away from her girlfriend’s ass and get back to work any second now. That’s right, any second now Ruby would stop imagining pressing Weiss to the brick wall in front of them and revealing in Weiss’s moans of ecstasy as she thrusted her dick in and out of her girlfriend’s pussy. 

This infatuation and reluctance to put off her primal desires had caused another period of silence between the two women as Ruby internally fought a losing battle against her lust. While she was unable to take a gander at her girlfriend’s face, Ruby figured that Weiss was fighting a similar futile battle herself, a battle which Weiss lost brutally as she finally turned around and threw herself towards Ruby. Throwing her arms around Ruby’s neck as she pressed their bodies up against the brick wall behind the scythe-wielder and captured Ruby’s mouth in a passionate kiss that neither woman wanted to break out of. She had her arms wrapped around Ruby’s neck so that she could pull her closer to her, however Weiss quickly released the hold she had on Ruby’s neck so that she could grab the twitching bulge under Ruby’s skirt that was still demanding attention. She then began to stroke it slowly so that she could coax out a lustful shudder from her pinned girlfriend. Weiss then broke off from the passionate kiss so that she could address her girlfriend.

“We take care of your erection, then it’s back to work. Agreed?” Weiss asked. A question that she wasn’t about to get an answer to since Ruby was more concerned with reversing their position so that Weiss now had her back to the wall where Ruby had initially been backed into. She then hiked up her girlfriend’s skirt so that Weiss’s white lace panties were laid bare for Ruby’s silver eyes to drink in before moving them to the side. Weiss was well aware of what was about to happen so she made sure to cover her mouth before Ruby had buried her dick right into Weiss’s pussy all the way to the base of her shaft. Forcing out a loud groan of pleasure from the ex-heiress as she revealed in the sudden addition of Ruby’s cock filling her vagina and making her whole body tense up and her pussy clamped down on Ruby’s cock. 

“S...so tight!!” Ruby hissed into Weiss’s ear. Ruby pressed her C-cup sized breast into Weiss’s own B sized bust as she placed her hands on Weiss’s waist and stayed basically glued to her girlfriend’s figure for a few seconds while she enjoyed the incredible sensations she was feeling. Ruby could tell that while Weiss may have been adamant that the two needed to focus on work instead of each other’s naked bodies, Weiss’s mind had been logged in the gutters coupled with the memories of what transpired in that training room yesterday going off how wet Weiss’s pussy currently was. Ruby didn’t address this fact out loud however, no the only thing on her list of priorities was staring deeply into her lover’s eyes as she began rolling her hips forward and backward so that she could enjoy her lover’s tight pussy around her cock as it moved back and forth inside her. Quickly driving Weiss into a lustful fit as she struggled to keep her voice down while Ruby panted heavily while she fucked her. 

“I..I...I have been waiting since yesterday for your cock. Don’t go slow Ruby…” Weiss whispered after she removed her hand. “Fuck me...don’t hold back...I’m begging you please.” Weiss said before pressing her girlfriend’s face into hers so that they could share another passionate kiss right before Ruby began to fuck Weiss like she was trying to break her. A change in tempo that triggered a fierce cry of pleasure that Weiss unleashed into Ruby’s mouth as they continued to kiss. Weiss wrapped her arms once again around Ruby’s neck and lifted her legs off the ground so that she could wrap them around Ruby’s waist while the silver-eyed woman continued to fuck her as she saw fit. Now that’s completely given into her burning desires and fulfilled her addiction, Weiss resorted to a shuddering mess as her previous concerns were quickly thrown into the dumpster next to them along with the trash she had collected. 

It didn’t matter to either women if they were safely inside their dorm with not another soul surrounding them save for each other, or if they were in the middle of a crowded street in Mantle with the eyes of a thousand onlookers glued to their bodies. The only world that mattered to Ruby and Weiss at this point were each other. They moaned passionately into each other’s mouths and panted like they had been running for their lives when they broke their kiss apart so that they could take a moment to gather air. Making sure to enjoy the pure lustful expressions that they had in their eyes whenever they broke apart. They were so enamored with each other, they nearly managed to overlook the sounds of approaching voices encroaching on their positions. When they did finally notice it however, their expressions turned to pure terror as Ruby managed to activate her semblance in a quick split second decision so that she could transport the two of them out of that alleyway and towards the roof of the dust building next to them.

“Yeah it was right...here? That’s odd, I know I heard some screams around here.” The burly ox faunus shopkeeper said. Ignorant to the two women fucking right above him and the cop he brought with hem like dogs in heat. Using her semblance, Ruby had made it to where when they dropped out of her rose cloud their clothes were absent and Weiss was lying back first on the roof of the shop with her legs still wrapped around Ruby’s waist while Ruby was above her while she fucked her. Ruby was also sucking on Weiss’s neck so the ex-heiress had to bite down on her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to keep her voice down while she whimpered and moaned with pleasure. 

“R-Ruby I...I can’t...I’m going to cum!!!” Weiss said; she always preferred to sync up her orgasms with her loving leader so she felt it necessary to communicate her inability to stave off her explosion of pleasure any longer. Ruby didn’t provide Weiss with a verbal answer, instead Ruby released her mouth from Weiss’s neck and let out a loud cry of ecstasy as she began to cum inside Weiss’s vagina. In turn prompting Weiss to mimic her lover’s cry as her body tensed up and she arched her back back and further pressing her body up against Ruby’s. They weren’t aware if the shopkeeper had left the alleyway, however they weren’t exactly interested in staying safe at the moment. The incredible rush of pleasure rocketing through their bodies coupled with the knowledge they were sharing this incredible sensation together was all the knowledge they needed at the moment. After a few minutes of revelry, both women went limp as the collapsed into a each other while they basked in their afterglow of sex. Neither speaking a word about the responsibilities that required their attention out of fear of breaking this magic moment between them. Fortunately for those said responsibilities, the cop down on the street below them had no qualms with disrupting their precious moment.

“Hey, what’s going on up there! Whoever’s up there stay where you are!!” This declaration was enough to snap Ruby and Weiss out of their trance and prompt them to sit upright as they looked at each other with a deep sense of fear.

“I am not explaining to Winter why public indecency was the reason I lost my license, we need to leave now!” Ruby simply nodded her head in agreement as she activated her semblance once again so that she could safely move the two of them from the scene of the crime and back down to street level where Ruby made sure to materialize their clothes on their bodies once again once the couple reached street level. Now safe from an embarrassing blemish on their careers as huntresses, the couple simply exchanged an exhausted look with each other before walking back to their designated street, eager to try and redirect their focus back on their work and away from each other’s naked figures.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/
> 
> Usual bells and whistles. Go there to hopefully stay updated on my plans, say hi, or make a request.
> 
> (*=if you don’t hear Knuckle’s voice doing, “oh no”, then I don’t know what to tell you except simply that you're wrong and need culture in your life.)


End file.
